Warrior-type Namekian
Warrior-type Namekian (戦士, Senshi; lit "Warrior") are described in the Daizenshuu as Namekians who are proficient in combat. They are also have more muscularity than those of the Dragon Clan. The first of these types seen were the three Namekians who challenged Frieza. Nail is the most powerful of this type alive during the Frieza Saga, with a power level of 42,000.Dragon Ball Z episode 75, "Password is Porunga" Power Levels of Warrior-type Namekians estimate between 1,000 and 42,000. In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, a Namekian Warrior can be summoned by using certain cards during battle. Two Namek Warriors named Maima and Tsumuri are playable characters in the Super NES game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. ''Dragon Ball Online'' In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Namekians fled to Earth after having their home of New Planet Namek attacked by the game's central antagonist Miira. In Dragon Ball Online, the Warrior class represents the race's Warrior caste, however, they are notably more similar to Piccolo (technically a member of the Dragon Clan caste), who they deprive most of their techniques from, rather than having techniques created on their own like the manga's original Warrior-type Namekian caste. Once reaching the required level of skill, a Warrior may choose to become a Shadow Knight or a Dark Warrior. Dark Warrior The Dark Warrior sub-class is comparable to Piccolo in the later arcs of Dragon Ball manga, and fight Claw weapons, which grant them access to stronger physical skills than the previous Warrior class. Dark Warriors can additionally learn Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade, and Dragon's Punishment, which restores life points based on the percentage of damage dealt. Shadow Knight The Shadow Knight sub-class utilizes Axe weapons and can deliver critical, long-ranged "area-of-effect" spiritual damage. Additionally, the Shadow Knight skill Steal Life can rob their enemies of their health and transmit it to them, and can acquire the critical Self Destruction Wave, that sacrifices LP for high spiritual damage, adds an additional 50% of the damage dealt when it hits the opponent from behind. Known members *3 unnamed Namekians from Moori's village who challenged Frieza. They were killed by Dodoria. *11 other unnamed Namekians in the other 5 villages, including 3 in Elder Tsuno's village who appear only the anime and look very much like the three Namekians who challenged Frieza. Those three Nameks were killed by Vegeta and never confirmed to have been revived. *3 Namekians who appear only the anime and that arrive at Grand Elder Guru's house to protect him from Frieza. *Maima – A Warrior-type Namekian named in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. He is Tsumuri's partner. *Tsumuri – A Warrior-type Namekian named in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. He is Maima's partner. *Nail – Guardian of Guru. Fused with Piccolo in order to fight Frieza. *Piccolo – Technically a member of the Dragon Clan, his fusion with Nail officially made him the strongest Warrior-type Namekian and the strongest Namekian. He then fused with Kami (his "counterpart") to become a Super Namek. *Unnamed Namekian Warrior – The Warrior-type Namekian who attacked one of Cooler's Cyclopian Guardsin the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, only to fail, but is saved by Gohan. *In Dragon Ball Online, Namekian Warrior is a playable career. An Unnamed Child Warrior and an Unnamed Dark Warrior appear in several promotional trailers for this video game. Gallery GuruDuo.png GuruTrioV2.png GuruTrioC2.png StrongGTrio2.png SSDMaima2.gif|Maima SSDMaima.gif SSDTsumuri2.gif|Tsumuri SSDTsumuri.gif See also *Dragon Clan References External links *Namekian: Race's Unique Characteristics - Type (Daizenshuu 4) Category:Factions Category:Nameks